Volchok: The Motorcycle Diaries 106
by CocaineLoveFrenzy
Summary: Summer and Marissa do lunch, but Marissa's emotional attachment to Kevin spoils the afternoon... Kevin Volchok and Marissa Cooper fanfic.


**Summer Daze**

Marissa gazed outside the window. In the day time everything looked different. Across from her sat Summer, they were having lunch at some fancy restaurant. Summer had gotten her hands on daddy's credit card.  
"So tell me Coop, whats going on? You've been a no show like almost everyday, and I'm getting worried." Summer was eating with her fingers. classy.  
"I've just been hanging around with Kevin a lot. I'm sorry, I know I should spend more time with you." Marissa heard herself say the words but her mind was elsewhere.  
"Volchok, gross. What do you guys do together? Mosh 24/7? He's such a loser." Summer continued shovelling food in her mouth.  
"He's not that bad, besides, that's what you said about Ryan when you found out he was from Chino." Marissa rolled her eyes.  
"What? You want me to get to know him? As if." Summer didn't care about Volchok, she just wanted Marissa back. As much as she loved Seth, she was getting bored hanging out with him all the time. She needed her girlfriend.

Marissa couldn't get him off her mind. Despite his shortcomings, Kevin could be a sweet guy, and she knew he cared for her.  
"Coop, hello? What are you stoned?" Summer distracted her from her thoughts.  
"What? No. I'm just thinking that's all"  
"About what?... You're not thinking abouthim are you?" Summer was annoyed. Here she was shouting her best friend an expensive meal, trying to spend time with her and all Marissa could do was think about that asshole Volchok.  
"There's more to him than you know. There's more to him than I even know. I just feel comfortable around him. He makes me feel safe. We know each other, and he makes me feel butterflies when I'm with him."  
"Oh my god, ew. Butterflies and Volchok? You can't convince me to like him you know. I have my ground and I'm standing on it." Summer said defiantly.

Marissa sat there and watched as Summer gave her look after look of disappointment, shovelling food down her mouth. Marissa was put off. She loved Summer, but right now, Summer wasn't making her feel anything but annoyed.  
"Marissa, theres something seriously wrong with you if you have feelings for a guy like Volchok." Summer blurted out like fact. Marissa had enough.

How dare she sit there, shovelling food down her mouth like a pig, with her perfect boyfriend, and perfect father, with her perfect life and judge her. Marissa felt angry, betrayed by Summer of all people.  
"Sum, this is why I don't hang out with you so much anymore. You make me feel bad for everything I do. Kevin doesn't care, he loves me for who I am, he doesn't judge, ever. Why do you have to keep putting me down? I'm sorry I'm not the perfect princess for you to play with anymore."  
Marissa was standing there, over the table, her lips parted, her eyebrows furrowed. The look on Summers face turned from shocked to sympathetic.  
"He loves you? Has he said this?" Summer was stunned. She had no idea how deep this thing between Marissa and Kevin ran.  
"No, he hasn't said it, but he doesn't need to Sum, I know he does, and I think I love him too." Marissa couldn't even believe she was saying this out loud. She had barely admitted these feelings to herself.  
"Marissa, woah, this is big." Summer had stopped eating. Her wide eyes focusing on Marissa.

"I know..." Marissa's voice wavered. An overwhelming rush of emotion flooded her. She wanted to cry so badly right now. Her heart just ached when she wasn't around Kevin. It was undeniable, the lust, the love, it was all there. It was different to the other love she had gone through in the past. With Luke, she loved him but she was never in love with him. He had always been there. He was a friend. With Ryan, it was a deep understanding, a comforting kind of love. He was there when she needed him most. But she never lusted for him the way she did Kevin. Kevin Volchok was special, he was her little boy, her friend, her lover, her man. The way he smelt, the way he slept on his stomach. The way he cradled her head with both hands when they kissed, his fingers through her hair. The way their bodies moved together when they had sex. It felt so right, why couldn't Summer understand that?  
"Marissa, have you told Kevin you love him?" Summer asked.  
"No, I can't. I think he wants to tell me though. Every now and then, he looks at me, and he goes quiet and his eyes, oh my god his eyes summer, they're like crystal clear, and I know he wants to say it, and I really want him to say it..."  
"But you guys don't say it, you don't tell each other you love one another. Doesn't that tell you something? That it's not meant to be perhaps?" Summer didn't mean to offend Marissa, but she did. Marissa glared at her through teary eyes.  
"Obviously you don't understand, you're all safe with your emo boyfriend right?"  
"Hey, don't you bring Seth into this. I have problems just like anyone else, but you look for trouble Marissa, you…" Summer didn't have time to finish.  
"Thanks for lunch Sum." Marissa grabbed her handbag and walked out. She wanted to see Kevin.  
Summer sat there staring at the food, she couldn't believe what Marissa had just told her. She picked up her mobile and dialled.  
"...Seth, you hungry?"


End file.
